


For you, The Stars

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Astronomy, Constellations, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Remix, Sort of? - Freeform, Stars, gif, simple animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: Merlin enjoys watching the twinkle in her eyes match the twinkle in the skies...





	For you, The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars I Shall Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679321) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> For the ever lovely [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679321) who paints a million different worlds with her words. 
> 
> I love rarepairs and Mithian/Merlin is such a sweet little one. Stars I Shall Find is a beautifully sweet story that I have always loved, even before the remix, and when I was contemplating what to remix, this kept popping to the front of my mind. I have never drawn Mithian before and I think it shows. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> (Forgive the summary)

**Author's Note:**

> The constellations are Eridanus, Monoceros, Cetus, and Perseus. 
> 
> Clotpolesonly, you have no idea how nervous I have been about this. I have been panicking since the moment I got your name. I respect you both as a writer and as a person and I wanted whatever I did to do your words justice. I will leave you to assess if it does.


End file.
